Bug
by MegaNinjaCakes
Summary: It's been a year since Emma arrived, 6 months since the curse was broken. Emma finds a talking cat, named Bug who's in need of help. Not knowing what to do, she brings him to Regina. What happens when Bug reveals that he's there to get Emma and Regina together? Will Regina and Emma face the truth? Swanqueen story!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is a new fic! I honestly just wanted to share of how much of an asshole Bug can really be. Bug is my cat who is 2 and a half, he is a cutie and I got this idea from just watching some of his actions, thinking of how funny it would be if he did this to Regina and how pissed she would be of his actions and his words if he could talk. Please review! Thank you and enjoy the fic!**_

Blonde locks flowed through the air as Emma huffed, walking through the woods. Her mom and dad were suffocating her, with her mom being the new mayor, that Hook following her around, hell- she even almost died of hypothermia because of Elsa trapping her in an ice cave. Then there was Regina, the Evil Queen herself. She'd locked herself away and refused to even see Henry. She knew the brunette was doing her best to try and redeem herself.

The woman could be infuriating at times, but she knew she was trying. She had Henry. He was her happy ending, right? She refused to see him, thinking he hated her. He loved her unconditionally and even went over there before Emma left to deal with the snow cave thing.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, stopping in her tracks as she heard dogs barking and a cat hissing. She immediately leaped into action. She started darting towards the barking, leaping over the creek, falling onto the other side.

"Son of a bitch!" the blonde cursed as she tripped over an overgrown tree root. The cat's cries were becoming more higher pitched and louder as she grew near. When she moved past some brush, she saw three stray mutts surrounding a white cat with orange markings. The dogs had the poor, hissing cat cornered between two rocks. The cat made an attempt to swipe at one of the dogs, but missed.

Emma looked around for something and then grabbed her pistol from her pants, lifting it up in the air. She fired off two warning shots as the dogs stopped and looked at the blonde before scurrying away, leaving a shaking kitty behind. Emma slowly approached the white feline.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help. I won't hurt you." she smiled softly at the cat as she slowly knelt and put her hand out for the cat to slowly come to her. Seeing the cat now, he was on the heftier side for sure. Maybe 12 to 17 pounds, somewhere in there. The cat had an orange streak on the left side of his nose, his eyes were pure black from the adrenaline. He had an orange patch on his ear and a large splotch of orange on his left side. He was an adorable little… okay big cat.

"T-Thank you, Emma." the cat spoke.

"Woah! What the fuck?!" Emma jumped away and looked at the cat's expression.

"I said thank you and now you're going to sit here and curse at me?"

"N-No. I-I didn't- you- how do you know my name?" the blonde stuttered as the cat slowly walked over to her, his gut almost touching the ground. Emma then sat on a nearby fallen over tree, running her hands through her wild blonde mane. The feline jumped and tried to get onto the rounded surface, his body dangling from it as his front paws were gripping the tree. Emma chuckled and gently helped the cat onto the tree.

"I know your name because you're the Savior. I'm not stupid." the cat sat and started licking and cleaning his paw.

"O-kayyyyyy. What's your name?"

"Milo Easton, but everyone calls me Bug now that I'm a cat."

"Why do they call you Bug?" the cat looked as if he were to answer then something caught his eye. A lady bug crawling on top of the wood. He licked his lips before eating it and swallowing. Emma made a disgusted face.

"God, that is gross!" the cat looked at her.

"Oh, that's not the only reason my name is Bug." the cat said as Emma arched her eyebrow. The cat walked over and smacked Emma on the cheek with his paw.

"You like to Bug people too, don't you?" the cat just showed his teeth, grinning. Emma smiled. "I got just the person to show you to." she sang happily with a certain brunette in mind. Bug looked at Emma with an odd look.

"Jesus, you must be pretty evil yourself." he chuckled.

"You really gonna call me evil when I just saved you from a pack of dogs?" Just as Bug was about to say something, David and Hook ran over to Emma.

"Emma! Are you okay? We heard gunshots." David said, rushing over. Hook stood behind him, noticing the cat.

"What's with the cat, love?"

"I found him… he was cornered by some stray dogs so I fired off some warning shots so they'd leave him alone." she spoke as she picked the cat up. Jesus, he was heavy for a cat, he felt like a 6 month old baby with fur in her arms.

"So you decided to save the cat instead of one of the dogs?" Hook frowned. "Felines are so…"

"So what, guyliner?" Bug spoke. Hook fell back and his eyes widened.

"That thing can talk?!"

"Yes I can and I have a name asshole." Bug growled. Hook stood and attempted to walk to Emma. Bug hissed and swatted at Hook's boot. "Step closer and I'll gouge out your eyes, Pirate."

"Can't you make him be a little nicer?" Hook asked, getting angry.

"Hook, relax." David raised a hand to silence him. "What's your name?" he asked the cat. Bug walked over to David and rubbed against his leg.

"Thank you for silencing guyliner, human." he addressed David as. "My name is Bug."

"Bug, I'm David. That's Hook." David smiled.

"That's a horrible name! Why do they call you Bug?" The white cat walked over to Killian, looking him up and down before lifting his leg, peeing on Hook's shoe.

"EW! Fuck!" Hook cursed, kicking the cat off of him. The cat flung and hit the fallen tree, falling to the ground on his side.

"Killian! You could have hurt him!" Emma screamed before rushing to Bug. The cat simply stood and shook it off.

"I hope I bloody did!" Killian tried to shake his boot clean from the cat urine.

"I'll do it again, big boy. I'm coming to getcha."

"Bug." Emma said sternly, picking him up and noticing she was covered in white fur. "You shed a lot, cat." she sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you do too, human." he addressed.

"Okay, Emma.. take him to Regina, she'll know where he came from or figure out how to fix this." David sighed, rubbing his temples. Emma nodded before starting the walk to her car.

"So, what's the deal here? Can I pet you or are you gonna attack me if I try?" Bug chuckled at this.

"No, you are good to pet me. Just not guyliner. He's very rude." Bug frowned, but soon smiled as Emma began to pet the cat's harder fur.

"I know he is. He's an ass. Anyway, why are you here exactly? How come nobody has ever found you until now?"

"Ah, I was waiting for that question. That, Emma, I cannot say. I can tell you that it's good and nothing but, however. And I can't leave until my purpose is fulfilled. I was chosen for this special mission because frankly, I am adorable." he grinned.

"O-kay." Emma said as she placed the cat in the passenger side of her car before getting in the drivers side. "Well, let's just see if Regina can help, okay? She has magic and knows how to use it. I'm still... figuring mine out." Emma admitted.

"Oh a newbie to magic, huh?"

"You have magic?"

"None other than my talking ability but I really hardly think that counts as magic. I don't know why everyone is so surprised I can. Let's just hope her majesty can do something."

"You know Regina?"

"Of course I do, I was her man in charge of her army."

"Oh, will she remember you?"

"The queen better after everything I've done. I died thanks to her and that stupid curse. Your father killed me before putting you in that wardrobe. Once my deed is done, my spirit will be laid to rest." Emma smiled at this.

"We'll get you help, don't worry, Bug." she spoke as she started her car and grinned. "Ah, Bug is in a bug." she giggled. Bug rolled his yellow eyes at her.

"Really? Must you be so childish?"

"Shush" she said before speeding off to 108 Mifflin Street to visit the Queen herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma pulled up to the white mansion, stopping in the driveway.

"Alright, look Bug… you can't go in there and bug Regina, okay? Hopefully she'll try and help us. Please don't piss her off. It's quite easy."

"And you would know that, huh, Sheriff?" Bug chuckled. "Yes, I am fully aware of your relationship with her majesty."

"I do not have a relationship with Regina." Emma frowned.

"Right." Bug rolled his eyes. "Just remember I see everything, shall we bring up how close you two were in the supply closet before the curse broke." he snickered.

"My son was about to die."

"Henry is her son as well, Emma." the blonde huffed and just shook her head. She got out of the car, opening the passenger door for the big feline to hop out of. Bug followed behind Emma, taking his time. He knew what he had to do, this was all going to work.

Bug sat next to Emma as the woman rang the doorbell. They both heard the heel clicks of Regina's heels. Then the door opened. Emma had her breath stripped from her as she saw the perfect brunette open the door.

"Miss Swan.. to what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina stepped aside for Emma to walk in. She didn't even see the heavyset feline. Emma walked in as Regina went to close the door.

"No!" she said and stopped her as they both looked down and Bug was almost about to be crushed by the door since he was halfway in the house.

"Miss Swan, why do you insist on bringing a feline into my home?" Bug finished walking inside while the brunette shut the door.

"He needs our help…"

"Of course a dirty feline like this needs food and such, Miss Swan. I thought you were at least bright enough to know that."

"Who are you calling a dirty feline, _your majesty_?" Bug hissed. Regina's eyes widened at hearing the voice. She knew who it was speaking to her immediately.

"Milo…" Regina stooped down and knelt down to the cat

"It's actually Bug now."

"Why do they call you that?"

"Regina-" Emma stopped since it was already too late. Bug had swatted Regina's cheek with his paw, no claws, all paw.

"Ah. Noted. Okay, Sir Milo, is that anyway to treat your Queen?"

"You let me die! You didn't even try to save me. You're not Queen anymore." he growled lowly.

"Okay, well then, why are you a cat and how are you alive?"

"I cannot be laid to rest until you get your happy ending unfortunately. Once you do, my spirit can be laid to rest." he spoke.

"And what is my happy ending exactly?"

"That you must find out yourself. I'm simply here as a guide to keep you on the steady path."

"Yeah. Okay, well can this wait until morning? It's quite late and you, Miss Swan, have our child to look after. Now take..Bug here and be on your way."

"Um, Regina.. Mary Margaret is allergic to cats.." Regina rolled her eyes at this comment.

"No, he is not staying here, Miss Swan. Do I make myself clear?"

"Come on Regina! He's trying to help you! Look.. conjure some things up for him and it'll be okay, alright? I'll be over first thing in the morning. No problem. Please, Regina… he's got nowhere else to go." Regina thought long and hard about this before glaring at Emma.

"You will be here at ten. No later or I throw Bug out of the damned window!" Emma smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much." she turned to Bug who was staring up at her. "Bye Bug, I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she gave his ear a good scratch before leaving the mansion. Regina stood again once Emma left and waved her hand. A cat box with pellets in it appeared, a small pet bed and two empty dishes appeared on the ground.

"Okay, listen Bug, you go in this cat box and you will not fling the pellets everywhere, do you understand?" the cat looked at her and rolled his eyes, licking his paw. Regina took the two empty dishes into the kitchen and put water in one and cat food in the other, setting it down.

Bug immediately smelled the food and came running in the kitchen, his tail in the air. He started to immediately eat quickly.

"Mm, thank-" he stopped speaking as he continued to gobble down the food. "-you. Is good." he finished it and started to wash it down by licking up the water. The woman shook her head, chuckling softly before moving into the living room. She set up the cat box in the bathroom.

"Bug." she called and the cat came running into the bathroom, wondering why he had been summoned. "There's your cat box." she pointed and he nodded.

"Thank you. I'm not a mongoloid."

"Do not use such foul language in my home." she said sternly. "Now I'm putting your bed in the foyer, next to the stairs." The brunette moved into the living room, setting the bed up in the foyer. She laid a blanket down and Bug came walking in.

"Could ya lift up the blanket please?" he asked. Regina did as he asked and got into the bed, kneading at it before laying down. "Okay, put it down. Goodnight your majesty." The former Queen smiled softly and laid the blanket over top of the feline.

"Goodnight Bug." she spoke before ascending the stairs. She reached her room and sighed loudly. How did this happen? She knew she'd never get her happy ending and Bug would be stuck in the cat body forever. She waved away the thoughts as she slipped into her gray silk pajamas. The older woman got into her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Everything was going downhill. It was nice to see Henry of course, but something was off about him. He knew the truth now. He knew everything she had done. How could he love her? How could anyone love her for that matter? She was The Evil Queen, that's exactly what everyone knew her as and only as The Evil Queen. She didn't notice the tear drops falling down her face, but they were there.

She had fallen asleep about twenty minutes later. She felt something hop up onto the bed and lay against her. She gently opened her eyes and saw Bug laying down, his back against her stomach. He had now shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep himself. She couldn't bring herself to kick him out of the bed. He was scared and lonely. Maybe Bug was her happy ending. She never thought of owning a cat, but it might serve a purpose. She slowly fell asleep again, a smile plastered on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bug awoke the next morning, he stretched and yawned, showing off his sharp teeth. He looked around the room and grinned to himself. Her Majesty didn't kick him out after all. The feline looked over his shoulder and saw tousled brown locks sprawled across the Queen's face. She looked peaceful, she wasn't yelling or screaming at anyone; she was relaxed.

Bug studied her face again before shrugging it off. The white furball climbed off of the bed, landing on his feet a little hard since all of his weight came right on top of it. Bug walked over to the hamper and jumped up on it, which was no trouble. He stared up at the dresser and with ease, hopped up on that as well. He looked slightly down at Regina and began to bend his back legs. He knew the Queen would have his head for this, but it was SO worth it.

A couple seconds later, he was flying through the air until he landed on Regina's chest. Regina's eyes popped open quickly as she sat up, the cat sliding to her lap. She glared at the cat.

"What the hell?!" she screamed at him. She grabbed him by his scruff, picking him up.

"Hey! Watch it, lady!" The cat tried to argue. The angered brunette ripped the covers off of her and stomped to the door. She tossed the cat out into the hallway, slamming her bedroom door. Bug grumbled as he walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He jumped upon the kitchen island, waiting for Her Majesty.

Thirty minutes later, Regina walked downstairs in a navy blue power suit, make-up done as well as her hair. She always managed to look flawless. She marches into the kitchen, glaring at the cat who was cleaning himself on her counter.

"You. Down. Now." she ordered through gritted teeth. Bug just looked up at her before resuming licking his paw. The brunette huffed angrily before picking the cat up and putting him on the floor. She groaned as she saw her pant suit covered in white fur. She glared at Bug who was once again now on the counter.

Emma arrived at the mansion with black coffee, some milk and a cup of hot cocoa. She walked into the mansion just as she heard something break. She sat the drinks on a nearby side table as she jogged into the kitchen.

Bug was standing on the counter, hair raised up on his back. Regina stood in front of him with a fireball in one hand.

"Woah! Woah!" Emma ran over to Regina and stood between her and the feline. "Regina… put it out." Regina gave her an annoyed glance before extinguishing it. "Now.. what happened?"

"Miss Swan, you will get that destructive feline out of my house! Now!" Regina yelled. Emma sighed and looked down at the broken vase.

"Really?" she asked, looking at Bug.

"Hey, she made me get down, I didn't mean to break it when I got back up here."

"Bullshit!" Regina claimed. Emma froze. She had never heard Regina say such a thing, she didn't think she was physically capable of those words.

"Relax, Regina."

"I will not! He jumped up there after I put him down. He looked at me and knocked my vase right off the counter! He knew what he was doing!" Regina conjured up another fireball.

"Hey! No fireballs." Emma frowned. Regina, once again, extinguished the ball of flames and looked at Emma.

"Happy?" Regina snarled.

"Very, thank you." Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I brought you some coffee, can I trust you to not scorch him alive while I'm gone?"

"Go." the older woman spoke as she ran her fingers through her dark brown locks. Emma stopped for a second to watch the beauty before her. "Today, Miss Swan." Emma shook her head out of her trance and blushed.

"Right." she simply said before going into the foyer where she left the drinks. Bug looked lazily at Regina.

"She so likes you." the cat grinned his teeth like the cheshire cat.

"Milo!" Regina gasped and glared at the cat. "Stop pressing your luck. I am not..**that **way." Bug just rolled his eyes.

"You can lie to everyone, her, yourself, but you can't lie to me." Emma walked into the kitchen with the drinks and arched an eyebrow.

"Watch it bub, you have to live with her." the blonde snorted as she handed Regina the coffee.

"I don't think so, Miss Swan. This feline sheds like none other and I'm not letting my house get ruined by his white fur." she sipped on her coffee, enjoying it. Emma sighed and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. She poured the cold white liquid into it and sat it on the counter for Bug to drink.

"Oooo, thank you Emma." the cat purred as he began to lap up the milk. The younger woman smiled as she began to sip on her cocoa.

"So, Miss Swan, what do you suppose we do about this situation? Because this cannot go on for much longer, I **WILL** evaporate him." she spoke truthfully as she drank her hot beverage.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you will. But how can you be mean to him? He's so cute!" she gestured to Bug. He looked up at them, milk on his nose. Emma chuckled and wiped it with her thumb before the cat went back to drinking his milk. "See?"

"Miss Swan, you did not answer my question."

"Regina, seriously, you need to calm down a bit. He's not doing anything super harmful. It could be worse." she pointed out. "We could be fighting demons from the underworld." she joked. At this, Regina cracked a small smile.

"I suppose you're right, Miss Swan." she spoke as she eyed the horrid red leather the blonde always sported. That thing was hideous. But she liked it on Emma, it suited her very well.

"I guess we'll have to go to Gold." Regina spit her coffee out when she suggested it.

"Hey!" Bug yelled and hissed as the coffee landed on him. He started shaking like a dog would, flinging the coffee back onto Regina.

"Fine." she growled and glared at Bug. "Let me go change into something dry." she slammed the cup down on the counter and stomped up the stairs.

"She is so sexy when she's pissed." Emma sighed.

"I knew it." Bug grinned widely.


End file.
